


Bitácora del Líder Supremo

by Lubamoon



Series: Con Letras Mayúsculas Reylofic [2]
Category: Daddy-Long-Legs - Jean Webster, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Diary/Journal, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Letters, POV Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force Ships It
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: Kylo Ren recibe los informes diarios de Rey y anota sus pensamientos en una bitácora que mantiene lejos del alcance de todos.Segunda parte de "Con Letras Mayúsculas" que puede leerse en paralelo con las cartas de Rey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Con Letras Mayúsculas Reylofic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740181
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Bitácora del Líder Supremo - Parte I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Supreme Leader's Journal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192754) by [Lubamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon). 



> Como lo prometido es deuda y me quedé con ganas de saber qué piensa el Líder Supremo acerca de las cartas de Rey, aquí viene la segunda parte con su punto de vista. El formato que intenté darle es un poco más "formal" pero poco a poco va a ir perdiendo algo de su rigidez. imaginemos que él escribe a mano el diario íntimo, con su perfecta y estudiada caligrafía.
> 
> Poco a poco Kylo/Ben va a ir volcando en sus notas algunas cuestiones de su pasado y por supuesto, lo que siente por su carroñera favorita.

* * *

Bitácora del Líder Supremo Nº4

2300 Horas

Año 35 DBY, ME N5, Primeday

Extensiones Occidentales del Borde Interior

Coordenadas I-13 / Jakku

Temas

  1. _Búsqueda de Base secreta Imperial_
  2. _Reclutamiento_
  3. _Identificación y eliminación de células rebeldes_



Fase

  1. _No encontrada_
  2. _humana, carroñera, 20 años. Ver Notas_
  3. _Posible célula rebelde en Tuanul. General A. Hux verificando._



> Notas:
> 
> _Las instrucciones me condujeron a este basurero espacial remoto. Tiene sentido que pueda existir una Base del Imperio aquí, pero aún no la he encontrado._
> 
> _Confié en la Fuerza más que en las coordenadas, tal vez ese fue mi error._
> 
> _Pero sí que encontré algo interesante aquí, en Jakku._
> 
> _Una humana de aproximadamente veinte años, aunque es difícil saberlo con exactitud. (Los droides médicos ya la están evaluando), manifiesta alto grado de sensibilidad a la Fuerza que no había notado en nadie en el pasado._
> 
> _Me atrevo a decir que es una suerte que yo la haya encontrado antes que la Orden Jedi, si es que mi tío Luke se atreve alguna vez a salir del agujero en el que se metió._
> 
> _Es una carroñera de la zona, alguien sin nombre y sin historia, sin familia. No pude saber nada más acerca de ella. Pensaré en un interrogatorio adecuado durante los días siguientes. Mientras tanto he dado instrucciones para que se instale en una habitación vigilada por un guardia, en el caso de que intente escapar. Aunque no creo que lo haga._
> 
> _No deja de asombrarme su prisa por aceptar mi mano. Espero que logre entender que esto no es un juego y que su vida cuelga de un hilo hasta que me asegure de que no está relacionada con los Rebeldes._
> 
> _Confieso que estoy ansioso por saber en qué piensa y por descubrir lo que es capaz de hacer._
> 
> * * *

Bitácora del Líder Supremo Nº4

2300 Horas

Año 35 DBY, ME N5, Centaxday

Extensiones Occidentales del Borde Interior

Coordenadas: R-28 Camino a Regiones Desconocidas

_Supremacy_

Temas

  1. _Búsqueda de Base secreta Imperial._
  2. _Reclutamiento: Rey, carroñera, 20 años._
  3. _Identificación y eliminación de rebeldes. Tuanul_



Fase

  1. _Sin novedades. Misión abortada._
  2. _Ver Notas_
  3. _Sin rastros de Célula rebelde_



> Notas:
> 
> _No he decidido aún qué hacer con la carroñera. Sinceramente no creo que un interrogatorio sea bueno para estimular su confianza. Tampoco veo la necesidad de presentarme ante ella porque eso le daría ideas equivocadas. Mientras tanto seguiré observándola con cuidado._
> 
> _He verificado que no dejó nada atrás en Jakku, excepto una posible conexión con un Crolute, Unkar Plutt. Nada importante ni afectivo, de hecho creo la chica está mejor con la Primera Orden que con ese sujeto desagradable._
> 
> _Su nombre es Rey. Sólo Rey. Sin apellido, sin pertenencia. Nadie._
> 
> _Lo supe porque ella se lo dijo al stormtrooper encargado de su vigilancia. Al parecer ha intentado presentarse y ha exigido ver al Líder Supremo. En tono cordial pero firme y en repetidas ocasiones._
> 
> _Pero no voy a hacerlo, no voy a ir a verla todavía. Antes, hay algo que quiero probar._
> 
> _Es posible que entre ella y yo exista alguna clase de conexión pero debo seguir investigando. Por ahora lo más seguro es mantenerla aislada._
> 
> _Seguiré con esta metodología a menos que suceda algo inesperado._
> 
> _En otras palabras, no tengo la más remota idea de qué hacer con ella. Pero quiero que esté cómoda y segura mientras tanto. Y en lo posible, reservar información y demorar todo lo que pueda nuestro encuentro._
> 
> _Si ella descubriera sus potenciales talentos sin saber para qué usarlos, probablemente sería una amenaza para mí. Por eso debo ir con precaución._

* * *

Bitácora del Líder Supremo Nº4

2250 Horas

Año 35 DBY, ME N5, Taungsday

Extensiones Occidentales del Borde Interior

Coordenadas: UR-32 Camino a Regiones Desconocidas

_Supremacy_

Temas

  1. _General Hux presenta documentos relacionados con la carroñera_



Fase

  1. _Ver Notas_



> Notas
> 
> _Al parecer la carroñera tiene un imprudente sentido del humor. En efecto, agallas no le faltan._
> 
> _Hux encontró papeles sospechosos y los presentó ante mí como prueba de insubordinación._
> 
> _¿Debería tomarlas en serio? No creo que ella esté aliada con la Resistencia porque han pasado tres días y no ha intentado hacer contacto con nadie, no ha tratado de escapar tampoco._
> 
> _Además, la situación es tan inusual que provoca mi curiosidad. Me gustaría saber hasta dónde es capaz de llegar con todo este asunto de las cartas. Creo que es una buena forma de sacarle información, ya que parece que necesita compartir todo lo que se le cruza por la mente._
> 
> _Y lo hace de forma muy natural, hasta diría que es entretenida. Le permitiré continuar con esto._
> 
> _De todas formas no tiene derecho a conservar sus pensamientos y mucho menos puede llevarlos a un papel sin que yo me entere antes._
> 
> _¿Invitada o prisionera? Ella es quien aceptó venir en primer lugar, pero debo confesar que he sentido su firma en la Fuerza aún mucho antes de encontrarla. Hace tiempo que yo la estoy buscando aunque no sabía qué aspecto tendría ni cómo sería su personalidad._
> 
> _En cierta forma sí, es mi prisionera. Pero no en el sentido convencional. Tampoco puedo permitir que salga o hacerle creer que es libre porque eso le daría ideas equivocadas. Le haré saber que es mi invitada y que puede hacer lo que quiera hasta cierto punto que me encargaré de controlar conforme pasen los días y obtenga más información acerca de ella._
> 
> _¿Qué no quiero verla? No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en el potencial de su poder._
> 
> _No creo que esté loca, entiendo que disfruta escribir porque yo también lo hago._
> 
> _¡Definitivamente le enviaré un datapad porque su letra es horrorosa! Lo que intento decir es que demuestra lo impulsiva que es y eso puede ser una cualidad si logro enseñarle el poder del Lado Oscuro. No está en posición de negociar en absoluto este aspecto._
> 
> _Si supieras, carroñera de Jakku, de qué cosas serías capaz con el entrenamiento adecuado… Pero no te diré aún. Antes tengo que saber más cosas sobre ella. Sí, esta será una novedosa forma de tortura y extracción de información._
> 
> _En verdad, odiaría tener que hacerle daño._
> 
> _Parece que ha sufrido bastante en su planeta. No me sorprende. La Nueva República no es perfecta y ha causado estragos en pobres alma como la de ella._
> 
> _Lo que no puedo comprender es cómo termino sola y cómo hizo para sobrevivir en un lugar como ese. Tal vez ella es más peligrosa de lo que aparente. Tendré cuidado._
> 
> _La Fuerza, eso es lo que tiene ella de especial. Pero no voy a obligarla bajo ninguna circunstancia, quisiera que ella lo acepte progresivamente. Los resultados serán mejores._
> 
> _Siento mucho dolor en ella y eso es justamente lo que necesito que vea. La ira, el resentimiento, son emociones del lado oscuro y pronto arrancarán de raíz ese torrente de Luz que la rodea. Con mi guía, por supuesto, lo conseguirá._
> 
> _¿Qué no sabe de dónde viene? Yo tampoco lo sé. Pero no es su origen lo que la hace poderosa. Es otra cosa y aquí estoy para descubrirlo._
> 
> _Pero si fue capaz de sentir esas cosas con apenas mirarme, aún con mi máscara, quién sabe qué más podría averiguar de mí. Necesito más tiempo, necesito comprender lo que sucede. Necesito conocerla primero._
> 
> _Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es mantenerme alejado de ella, vigilarla a la distancia._
> 
> _No deja de sorprenderme que le preocupe la forma de dirigirse a mi persona, después de las cosas que escribió antes y del descaro que parece fluir de ella con la misma facilidad con la que respira. Es fascinante._
> 
> _En este punto las etiquetas son lo menos importante. Me gustaría ver por cuál de ellas se decide. Un trato más familiar sería incorrecto y mermaría mi autoridad, pero el fin justifica los medios._
> 
> _Es cierto, preferiría que se dirija a mí como Kylo Ren porque ese es mi nombre. Me pregunto cómo será escucharlo de sus labios. Pero por ahora eso no será posible._
> 
> _Kylo seguirá siendo su misterioso benefactor entre las sombras._
> 
> _Estoy ansioso de que llegue mañana._
> 
> * * *


	2. Bitácora del Líder Supremo - Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña y rápida actualización, esta carta tendría que estar en el capítulo anterior.  
> ¡Prometo un próximo episodio pronto!

Bitácora del Líder Supremo Nº4

2300 Horas

Año 35 DBY, ME N5, Zhellday

Extensiones Occidentales del Borde Exterior

Regiones Desconocidas

Coordenadas:G-7 Ilum, Base Starkiller

_Supremacy_

Temas

  1. _Análisis de efectos personales de carroñera (Rey)_
  2. _Comprobar estado de obras de Nueva Base Starkiller (ataque rebelde frustrado)_



Fase

  1. _Ver Notas_
  2. _Progreso Lento. Posible Sabotaje interno. Presionar al Gral. Hux_



Notas

> _Sé que se me conoce como alguien despiadado, pero ¿Por qué razón podría la carroñera creer que soy capaz de ejecutarla sin una buena razón? ¡Si la he tratado muy bien! Veamos, tiene comida, techo y un sitio donde dormir. Y por lo que ha escrito, es bastante más confortable de lo que tenía antes._
> 
> _No me siento provocado sino divertido. De verdad, me cuesta mucho admitirlo pero casi me río con sus absurdas anotaciones. Ni siquiera el rebelde más osado se hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que ella hizo y eso es lo que la hace a mis ojos aún más especial. Rey es… interesante._
> 
> _Pensándolo bien, debería revisar esa actitud porque no quisiera que se me haga costumbre reír… Sin embargo…_
> 
> _No. Mejor no ir por ese camino._
> 
> _Pero debo seguir lo que he planeado y de ninguna manera separaría de su cuerpo esa cabeza tan maravillosa. Presiento que el caudal de información es abundante y ella tiene mucho para decir todavía. Pero debo imponer cierto orden, sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para que no olvide quién está al mando._
> 
> _Se pregunta qué pienso de ella. Ojalá pudiera yo ser tan directo conmigo mismo. No puedo responder esa pregunta sin conocerla, pero intentaré hacer un pequeño bosquejo._
> 
> _Pienso que es bastante ingenua, no creo que esté provocándome. En todo caso, su fuerza de voluntad y su fe en la esperanza de ver el lado positivo de todas las cosas que le pasan, son dos aspectos de su naturaleza que me conmueven más de lo que quisiera. Sé que debería molestarme su inclinación hacia la Luz, pero ella no sabe nada acerca de la Fuerza así que no lo hace a propósito. No puedo considerarla como rival, no quiero verla como enemiga. Desearía que ella viera las cosas como yo lo hago, para que me acompañe en el lado correcto: el mío._
> 
> _Su debilidad es ser optimista. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que yo me he sentido así? Nunca. Pero puedo fortalecerla, puedo enseñarle._
> 
> _No voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad que ella me ofrece, recibiré sus cartas diariamente en forma de reportes. De esta manera ella no sospechará mis verdaderas intenciones y yo podré mantenerme oculto a plena vista, lejos pero presente. Espero no estar subestimándola._
> 
> _Además, tengo otras cosas de las que ocuparme aquí en la nave. La reconstrucción de Starkiller bajo la administración de Hux al menos me da un respiro, pero hay muchísimas otras cosas que un Líder Supremo debe hacer todos los días._
> 
> _Y ya que menciono eso, lo usaré como argumento para admitir que también un Líder Supremo tiene que divertirse con algo. Sus cartas no me decepcionarán en ese aspecto, puedo sentirlo._
> 
> _A veces envidio a la carroñera. Ella es libre para decir lo que se le ocurra, dispone de su tiempo como quiere, ¡Incluso podría escapar si quisiera! Es dueña de su voluntad, pero no por mucho tiempo. Ya veremos._
> 
> _Supongo que mi papel no permite que tenga opiniones propias. Todo debe ser políticamente correcto, debo dejar contentos a todos aunque eso muchas veces no me agrade. Lo resolvería de otras maneras más violentas pero estoy intentando hacer algo significativo con éste poder que he conseguido._
> 
> _Porque Snoke no fue un buen líder. Por fin está muerto y no gracias a mí, lo sé. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el odioso ser sucumbiera ante algo tan ordinario como un simple veneno? No negaré que me alegro de que alguien se cobrara su vida, ya lo habría hecho yo tarde o temprano. Ahora es mi oportunidad de hacer las cosas de manera diferente._
> 
> _Puedo sentir cómo la Fuerza vibra a través de Rey cuando tiene miedo o cuando se enoja. Pero esas no son las emociones que quiero despertar en ella. Es decir, sí, claro, la ira es un tipo de pasión adecuada para adentrarse en los misterios de Lado Oscuro. Pero yo no quiero que Rey me vea de esa manera, no quiero que me tema ni que me odie._
> 
> _Intentaré esta noche probar algo. Creo que la conexión que compartimos puede ser profundizada y podríamos vernos de cerca sin estar en la misma habitación. No lo sé aún. Será tema para mañana._
> 
> _Ya pensaré en algo, pero por ahora le enviaré el datapad sin mayores ceremonias, sólo para ver con qué me sorprende esta vez._


	3. Bitácora del Líder Supremo - Parte III

Bitácora del Líder Supremo Nº4

2330 Horas

Año 35 DBY, ME N5, Benduday

Extensiones Occidentales del Borde Exterior

Regiones Desconocidas

Coordenadas:G-7 Ilum, Base Starkiller

_Supremacy_

Temas

  1. _Experimento: Conexión de la Fuerza_
  2. _Rey: ¿Cartas?_
  3. _Nueva Base Starkiller_



Fase

  1. Ver Notas. _Apéndice A _
  2. Ver Notas. _Apéndice B (básicamente, el resto de las notas)_
  3. _Parece que es lo único que está funcionando sin inconvenientes._



Notas

> _ Apéndice A _
> 
> _La conexión ha resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, pero no entiendo cómo es posible que la Fuerza me esté vinculando con Rey de esta forma._
> 
> _Mientras yo sea capaz de controlarlo, todo estará bien._
> 
> _Se sintió muy real, fue un instante porque ella es inteligente y se dio cuenta muy pronto de que la situación era inusual. Quizás invadir su intimidad no estuvo bien, pero me alegro de no haber elegido un momento comprometedor para ella._
> 
> _Por eso es importante que ella piense que se trata de alguna clase de ilusión y debo mantener mis defensas mentales activadas, en caso de que sospeche algo más y se le ocurra llegar hasta mí en busca de respuestas._
> 
> _No será un problema, sé cómo hacerlo. Lo hice durante años desde que elegí este camino._
> 
> _El asunto es que por un momento casi me rindo. Y eso sí que es nuevo para mí, porque ¿Por qué querría yo dejar entrar en mi mente a una carroñera?_
> 
> _Lo sé, digo cosas sin sentido y no estoy pensando con claridad._
> 
> _Pero por una vez, sólo una vez me gustaría abrirle esa puerta._
> 
> _¿Qué tiene de malo desearlo? ¿En qué lugar del “manual del Líder Supremo” dice que no puedo tener a mi lado personas de confianza para compartir el peso del deber? Es verdad que hay un leve error en esta oración: no se trata de “personas” en plural, para eso los tengo a Hux y a Phasma (y hasta cierto punto los consideraría “de confianza”). Rey es la única persona a la que participaría de mis pensamientos y –tal vez algún día- también mis temores._
> 
> _Nunca, jamás pensé que iba a ocurrirme esto: necesito un amigo._
> 
> _Definitivamente no estoy en mis cabales, todo esto es una gran equivocación, ¡Un signo inaudito de debilidad que el Líder Supremo no puede permitirse! Porque ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que, si le dejo entrar, ella no va a traicionarme?_
> 
> _¡Todo esto es tan ridículo! Debería estar preocupándome por la escoria rebelde, por mis padres, por el destino de la Galaxia, ¡Por cualquier otra cosa!_
> 
> _Así que eso haré. Me rehúso a admitir todo lo que escribí más arriba, ya es suficiente con no poder borrarlo, o editarlo. La Bitácora no permite tachaduras ni edición, los pensamientos son crudos, primitivos, tal y como mi mano es capaz de traducir. La Bitácora debe ser irrefutable._
> 
> _Por lo menos puedo congratularme de que mi estado de nerviosismo no es capaz de alterar mis trazos ni la presión de la pluma. Tanta disciplina ha servido para algo. Lástima por el contenido vergonzoso de estas oraciones._
> 
> _Pero no, no debería sentirme apenado por estas declaraciones. Simplemente no volveré a pensar en ello y seguiré adelante. Hay demasiado por hacer._
> 
> _Y evitaré las conexiones por un tiempo._
> 
> _Sí. Eso lo detendrá._
> 
> _Espero._
> 
> _ Apéndice B _
> 
> _Rey seguirá escribiendo, necesito que siga haciéndolo. No quisiera que lo haga porque se siente en deuda conmigo por haberla rescatado o por perdonarle la vida, pero esa debería ser la versión oficial de los hechos._
> 
> _La verdad es que su talento es tan asombroso como el de un escritor de holodramas. Y aunque parece que me entretengo a expensas de su angustia, bueno, no es así. Y en mi defensa diré que aquí no ocurre nunca nada divertido (excepto el día en que el droide de limpieza de Hux se descompuso e inundó su habitación de espuma)._
> 
> _En lo concerniente a Hux, ignoro lo que ha hecho ahora. Él usa las palabras como dagas, así que si de verdad ha insultado a Rey, deberé castigarlo. Supongo que desconfía de ella, pero no puedo dejar pasar su actitud. Le encargaré otras tareas fuera del Supremacy para que no vuelva a ocurrir y encontraré otra forma de vigilar a Rey sin que el General interfiera o lo amenazaré con echar a Millicent de vuelta en Lothal._
> 
> _Rey quiere ser útil pero no tiene idea de lo mucho que es capaz de hacer por mí. El espectro de posibilidades es tan amplio, la Fuerza vibra alrededor de ella de tal manera que juntos seríamos invencibles. O podría destruirme también si quisiera…_
> 
> _Tengo que tratar de que no quiera hacerlo, no le daré motivos para rebelarse._
> 
> _Es que ¿Tengo miedo de la carroñera? No, por supuesto que no. Yo soy poderoso, podría eliminarla si quisiera hacerlo._
> 
> _Tengo miedo de las locuras que se me ocurren por su culpa, tengo miedo de mí mismo._
> 
> _Tengo miedo de dormir porque ella siempre está ahí en mis sueños ¡Y sigue allí al despertar porque es lo primero y lo último que pienso durante la jornada! No puedo quitármela de la cabeza. Es una verdadera molestia. ¡Me fastidia muchísimo!_
> 
> _Pero no deseo que sea de otra manera. Esto tal vez es una nueva clase de tortura en la que la bella carroñera se pavonea con su luz y su esperanza, tentándome a hacer cosas absurdas._
> 
> _En verdad soy un caso perdido. Pero nadie tiene por qué saberlo._
> 
> _Y por si esto fuera poco…_
> 
> _Rey sigue haciéndome preguntas que no pienso contestar. ¿Por qué le interesa saber tanto de mí? ¿De dónde nace su curiosidad? Entiendo cómo se siente debido a su situación pero todavía no he decidido qué hacer al respecto. Su asilamiento sólo durará unos días más y durante ese lapso debo ordenar mis propios sentimientos, me refiero a mis ideas._
> 
> _De alguna manera tengo que ordenar esto antes de que se me escape el poco control que me queda. Le daré instrucciones para que escriba reportes diarios._
> 
> _Eso la mantendrá ocupada._

* * *

Bitácora del Líder Supremo Nº4

2300 Horas

Año 35 DBY, ME N6, Primeday

Extensiones Occidentales del Borde Exterior

Regiones Desconocidas

Coordenadas:G-7 Ilum, Base Starkiller

_Supremacy_

Temas

  1. _Nueva asignación para Hux_
  2. _Análisis de Reportes de Rey_



Fase

  1. _No soy capaz de amenazarlo con dañar a Millicent ¡Aunque no estuvo nada bien que usara las cenizas de mi abuelo como “caja sanitaria”!)_
  2. _Considero seriamente la posibilidad de enojarme un día de estos. De verdad. (En otras palabras, ver Notas)_



Notas

> _Cada vez que creo tener todo bajo control, Rey se encarga de recordarme que nada va a salir de la manera en que yo pienso. ¡Es increíble el nivel superior de testarudez de esa muchacha y su habilidad para salirse con la suya! Debo agregar estas aptitudes junto con la de su innata capacidad de volverme loco._
> 
> _Su actitud me confirma que hará lo necesario para conseguir lo que quiere, al igual que yo. Ojalá yo supiera qué es lo que quiero. Rey quiere hacer algo con su tiempo ¿No fue suficiente con darle algo para escribir? No, ella quiere “arreglar cosas” también._
> 
> _No puedo dejar que acceda al puente de mando, o a los tableros de comunicación. ¿Qué pasa si intenta un sabotaje?_
> 
> _No, ella no es una espía y para ser sincero conmigo mismo, el motivo por el cual no quiero dejar que se mezcle con la tripulación es completamente diferente._
> 
> _Analizaré su lista punto por punto:_
> 
>   1. _¡No hay espías en la Primera Orden! Hux se encarga de eso y confío en él. ¿A qué se refiere con “lo que dicen de usted”? ¡Claro que ella debería creer todos esos rumores! Incluso los más perversos. Así comprenderá de una vez por todas que yo no soy una buena persona y que no va a convencerme de no soy malo._
> 

> 
>   1. _Por supuesto que quiero saber todo acerca de ella, qué cosas le gustan y cuáles no. Pero ¿Qué clase de Líder Supremo sería si me dedico a entrevistar a mis prisioneros, -digo huéspedes especiales- con esa clase de preguntas? Y por cierto que tengo ESA clase de inquietudes sobre Rey, y muchas otras que no tiene sentido anotar aquí porque son demasiado personales._
> 

> 
> _Lo que me lleva al siguiente apartado:_
> 
>   1. _Me encantaría saber lo que piensa y sé que está enojada porque puedo sentirlo también, aunque por motivos diferentes. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? En eso le concedo la razón. Cada día que pasa se debilita mi lógica y no me reconozco. Me estoy volviendo loco y eso no me agrada. Para nada. ¿Y ella cree que es “el sujeto de experimentos”? ¡Yo soy el que está siendo puesto a prueba al tenerla tan cerca y no poder hacer nada! Puedo tomar lo que quiera de ella, pero no puedo lastimarla. No lo haré y no porque Rey sea frágil, estoy seguro de que ella es todo lo contrario. Pero no, no quiero que me odie._
> 

> 
> _Sus palabras tienen efecto especial sobre mí, sus preguntas son las mismas que yo me he formulado cientos de veces con la misma insistencia que ella tiene en recibir respuestas._
> 
> _Y nunca recibí ninguna_
> 
> _Las voces no cuentan. Hoy no voy a escuchar lo que me susurran, no esta noche._
> 
> _Por lo tanto:_
> 
>   1. _Voy a contestarle. No le haré lo mismo que me han hecho a mí. Rey necesita una respuesta. Voy a escribirle, pero no me dejaré llevar demasiado, solamente lo suficiente como para ganar tiempo, evitar el encuentro que ya sé que será imposible de esquivar._
> 

> 
> _¿Desde cuándo mi vida se convirtió en una batalla cobarde contra el tiempo?_

**_Rey:_ **

**_Por la presente nota dejo constancia de que eres mi invitada en el Supremacy._ **

**_Tienes la posibilidad de circular por la nave libremente con la vigilancia de un oficial._ **

**_Espero que entiendas que lo hago por tu propia seguridad._ **

**_Si hay algo que necesites, házmelo saber en tus reportes diarios._ **

_**Kylo Ren** _

****

* * *

Bitácora del Líder Supremo Nº4

2300 Horas

Año 35 DBY, ME N6, Centaxday

Extensiones Occidentales del Borde Exterior

Regiones Desconocidas

Coordenadas:G-7 Ilum, Base Starkiller

_Supremacy_

Temas

  1. _Análisis de Reporte de Rey_
  2. _Revisión de stormtrooper FN-2187_
  3. _Segundo intento de Reasignación de General Hux_



Fase

  1. _Ver_ Notas
  2. _Phasma se encarga de sofocar cualquier intento de rebelión._
  3. _Antes de que sea tarde. Presiento que él y Rey son incapaces de llevarse bien._



Notas

> _Me halaga que disfrute mi respuesta. Tal vez demasiado._
> 
> _Pero ha servido, noto que su tono es más amable, se ha relajado. Y confieso que yo también me siento así. Me atrevería a decir que soy un poco feliz de haber conseguido que se calmara._
> 
> _Rey es muy bella cuando se enoja, pero creo que puedo obtener mejores resultados si se siente en confianza._
> 
> _¿De dónde ha salido esa observación? No me detendré a analizarlo. Lo he dicho porque lo he pensado, y punto final._
> 
> _Me conmueve que se preocupe por mí, pero es normal que se sienta compasiva. Porque, es eso lo que siente, ¿Verdad? No puede ser otra cosa, más que su molesto sentido de la justicia y su tediosa empatía._
> 
> _Pero me asusta pensar en cuánta razón tiene._
> 
> _¿Cómo es que se ha dado cuenta de tantas cosas? Estoy tratando por todos los medios de evitarla, de no exponer mis temores ante ella, de no mostrarme vulnerable. ¿Cómo es posible que ella sea inmune a mis barreras? ¿Ha aprendido a utilizar la Fuerza sin ninguna dirección?_
> 
> _¿Cómo pudo inferir entre líneas que necesito desesperadamente hablar en persona con ella?_
> 
> _Ya no me quedan muchas ganas de luchar contra esto, sea lo que sea. Estoy realmente agotado mental y físicamente. Ha llegado el momento de considerar otras opciones._
> 
> _Estoy pensando en algo, la más descabellada de las ideas que un Líder Supremo podría tener. Y es que ya no lo soporto más, pero estoy tan hundido en este abismo que la única manera de salir es subiendo, y al final está Rey._
> 
> _No es traición a la Primera Orden. La máquina seguirá funcionando. Sencillamente actuaré por medio de dos caminos: Kylo Ren seguirá siendo el enmascarado misterioso que recibe sus reportes y yo podré presentarme ante ella como un hombre normal._
> 
> _Bueno, normal dentro de ciertos parámetros para nada corrientes._
> 
> _Aún estoy definiendo los detalles._


	4. Chapter 4

Bitácora del Líder Supremo Nº4

2300 Horas

Año 35 DBY, ME N6, Taungsday

Extensiones Occidentales del Borde Exterior

Regiones Desconocidas

Coordenadas:G-7 Ilum, Base Starkiller

_Supremacy_

Temas

  1. _Estado de General Hux en Enfermería_
  2. _Reasignación de dirección de Nueva Base Starkiller_
  3. _Análisis del reporte de Rey: Pertenencia a la Primera Orden_
  4. _Proyecto Encubierto_



Fase

  1. _Estable pero todavía no despierta._
  2. _Nuevo nombramiento: Capitán Peavey_
  3. _Asignación de Oficial Kandia para búsqueda de uniforme._
  4. _Ver Notas._



> _Notas_

> _Hoy me he sentido molesto durante todo el día y al fin encuentro la explicación. Aparentemente nuestra conexión afecta las emociones, ya que aún antes de leer el reporte de Rey, estuve en modo introspectivo y triste. Pero como no es recomendable que alguien de mi posición se habilite a sí mismo a admitir en voz alta este tipo de sentimientos, he logrado con relativo éxito disfrazarlos bajo la ira y mis subordinados no se han dado cuenta. Espero que ella tampoco, y no estoy seguro de querer compartirlo todavía. Mostrar vulnerabilidad está fuera de discusión aunque no pueda evitar sentirme así._
> 
> _Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme si la felicidad también se comparte a través de nuestra relación en la Fuerza, porque no he sentido nada parecido antes, al menos no desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Pero desde que Rey llegó todo es posible. En pocos días ella ha causado más estragos en mi alma que casi treinta años de malas decisiones. ¿Acaso debería enumerarlas?_
> 
> _Aunque lo que concierne a Rey se siente tan correcto, y no, no estoy sugestionándome por nuestro extraño vínculo. Estoy seguro de que lo sentiría sin todo ese argumento de por medio. ¿Cómo evitarlo? Nunca sospeché que mi batalla más difícil se iba a presentar con un rostro tan hermoso y testarudo._
> 
> _La otra pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que quiero obtener de eso? Y aquí es cuando todo pierde sentido para mí. Porque ya no pienso reprimir lo que su presencia me produce, no alcanzo a comprender ni a identificar qué es, pero nunca antes me he sentido de esta manera. Y es que ella me afecta todo el tiempo, necesito estar más cerca de Rey, necesito que ella me conozca._
> 
> _Por supuesto, todos deben pensar que estoy más odioso que nunca y es mejor que así sea, por el bien de la Primera Orden. De otra manera comenzarían los comentarios y las habladurías, por lo tanto prefiero que todos crean que soy un engreído insufrible, un cazador que disfruta confundir a su presa, antes de que se den cuenta lo que soy en realidad y de lo que está sucediendo aquí. Ojalá yo lo supiera también._
> 
> «¿Alguna vez te has sentido fuera de lugar, incluso sabiendo que estás en el sitio correcto?»
> 
> _Y si pudiera hacerle llegar mi respuesta a su pregunta, sería que Sí. Todo el tiempo._
> 
> _Cuando inicié este camino era una persona diferente y tal vez lo hice por los motivos equivocados, pero no puedo negar lo que ha sucedido y las cosas que hice. ¿Y qué cambió? No estoy seguro de que en efecto, algo haya cambiado. Sigo siendo la misma persona debajo de la máscara, nadie aquí me conoce realmente y nunca antes me había puesto a pensar en eso._
> 
> _A los problemas habituales de mi cargo (que para ser sincero me importan muy poco en este instante) tengo que sumarle todas estas cuestiones acerca de sentimientos. Bien, ¡Tengo derecho a sentir, como el resto de los mortales!_
> 
> _Me oculté a la vista de todos y es fascinante que sólo Rey haya sido capaz de darse cuenta. Hay tanto que quisiera contarle pero no puedo, no de esta manera. ¿Por qué llevo mi máscara? Es una larga historia, no quiero recordarla ahora. Pero si mi plan funciona, ella verá mi rostro. Y espero que no le resulte tan desagradable como imagina. Ya veremos._
> 
> _En definitiva no somos tan diferentes y eso me inunda de consuelo. Hasta el día de hoy hemos sobrevivido, cada uno en mundos completamente opuestos, con el mismo empeño en ganarle un día más al tiempo y sin saber muy bien qué hacer luego. Ella esperando por su familia para comenzar a vivir y yo esperándola a ella para despertar de esta existencia insípida._
> 
> _Y mejor no mencionemos el tema de la familia, no estoy listo para enfrentarme a todo eso todavía. Sin embargo podría hacer algo por Rey, investigar qué fue de la suya. ¿Por qué la abandonaron? Me invade el odio hacia esas personas, más allá de los motivos que hayan tenido. Debo saber qué sucedió con ellos, por el bien de Rey._
> 
> _Ella no merece sentirse desgraciada aunque me alegra saber que no quiere huir. Intentaré que se sienta un poco más cómoda procurándole un uniforme que sea solamente para ella, pero que le permita mezclarse con la gente del Supremacy. Un kit de herramientas sería también un lindo gesto, tal vez no es la clase de regalo que usualmente le daría a una mujer a la que intento cortejar, pero no se trata de eso. No, no estoy siendo galante sino práctico. Y no creo que ella le dé más valor a otra cosa en este momento, pero si todo funciona tendremos tiempo para conocernos._
> 
> _Así es, cambié de idea. Pero tengo un buen motivo para hacerlo y eso me lleva al próximo punto… pero antes.._
> 
> _¡En verdad intento ser ordenado en esta bitácora, pero no puedo hacerlo! ¿Acaso no es un reflejo fehaciente del estado de mis disparatadas ideas?_
> 
> _En el futuro volveré a leer estas páginas y solamente allí sabré si me he equivocado, pero allá vamos. No me gusta esperar._
> 
> _Mañana me presentaré como su nuevo acompañante, el General Ben Solo._
> 
> _Lo he pensado mucho y he extremado las precauciones. Tal y como ella dice, nadie aquí ha visto mi rostro pero un puñado conoce mi nombre a causa de mis padres. La opción más inteligente hubiera sido adoptar cualquier otro nombre pero eso sería mentirle. Prefiero que tengamos una verdad a medias._
> 
> _Nadie va a discutir las órdenes del Líder Supremo dentro del Supremacy. Y pretendo que fuera tampoco, pero por ahora mantendremos este experimento dentro de un ambiente controlado. Me dejaré llevar un poco, sólo lo necesario._
> 
> _Y como Hux está incapacitado por el momento, lo cual lamento muchísimo porque le tengo un poco de aprecio a pesar de lo insoportable que son tanto él como su gata, no debo preocuparme de lo que él piense de todo esto. Que Rey haya utilizado una habilidad del lado oscuro para atacarlo sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, me preocupa un poco porque implica que tiene aún más poder del que yo creo. Quizás hasta tenga más poder que yo. Y en este punto no me interesa competir, sino protegerla. No quiero que se haga daño a sí misma como al parecer yo me hice durante muchos años por tener el maestro equivocado._
> 
> _Me iré a dormir ahora, aunque la tentación de crear otro enlace es imperiosa. No lo haré, sin embargo, porque así voy a poner todo en riesgo antes de comenzar._
> 
> _Me encantaría saber, al menos, si ella se siente mejor ahora._

* * *

Bitácora del Líder Supremo Nº4

2300 Horas

Año 35 DBY, ME N6, Zhellday

Extensiones Occidentales del Borde Exterior

Regiones Desconocidas

Coordenadas:G-7 Ilum, Base Starkiller

_Supremacy_

Temas

  1. _Día uno del experimento: Reporte de Rey_
  2. _Día uno del experimento: Reporte del Líder Supremo_
  3. _Estado del General Hux_
  4. _¿Mata Jedi?_



Fase

  1. _Ver Notas_
  2. _Ver Notas_
  3. _Estable y despierto. Asignar al oficial Mitaka el cuidado de Millicent_
  4. _¿Qué es lo que ella sabe?_



_Notas_

> _Rey se siente mejor, el uniforme y las herramientas han colaborado con su ánimo, tal y como lo imaginé. Puedo comprobar que fue una buena decisión, nunca la había visto tan feliz. Es un extraño deleite poder observar todo desde una distancia más corta ahora, manteniendo en secreto mi identidad._
> 
> _Y aquí debo trazar una división, porque estaba muy ansioso por leer su reporte después de aparecer frente a su puerta por la mañana, pero debo dejar escritas mis propias impresiones antes de que todo se me olvide. Aunque eso sería imposible. La sonrisa de Rey es algo que no voy a olvidar mientras respire._
> 
> _¿Fue una buena idea? Todavía es muy pronto para saberlo. Pero todo se ve más colorido, más alegre desde esta mañana y debo tener cuidado porque a veces olvido que también debo seguir ejerciendo el papel del Líder Supremo, amargado y temible._
> 
> _Contemplé mi aspecto en el espejo del baño varias veces antes de salir. Nunca me interesó ser atractivo para las mujeres, no me considero vanidoso cuando tengo infinitos medios para conseguir lo que deseo. Pero todo eso es insignificante en un momento así y sólo estábamos Yo y mi reflejo asustado, un poco pálido (más que de costumbre). Lo sé, soy un hombre patético._
> 
> _¡Kriff, soy un hombre patético y enamorado! Y eso es lo que me temía. Pero me lo he buscado y ya no hay más remedio que llegar al final de esto._
> 
> _Cuando abrió la puerta, no sé que esperaba ella y no pude recurrir a la Fuerza para leer su mente porque eso iba a delatarme. Me resistí todo lo que pude a su escrutinio, pero la intensidad de sus ojos y el brillo de ansiedad que arrojaban fue una de las peores pruebas a las que tuve que someterme. Y con gusto volvería hacerlo._
> 
> _Mientras intentaba que mi corazón no se saliera de mi pecho, me presenté con bastante aplomo dadas las circunstancias y le entregué sus nuevas pertenencias. Ella levantó levemente una de sus cejas pero enseguida me envió su agradecimiento para el Líder Supremo, tal vez disimulando su curiosidad._
> 
> _Le dije que tenía autorización para escoltarla por la nave y que me habían asignado para estar a su disposición. Si le pareció una excentricidad, no lo dijo. Y volvió a sonreír._
> 
> _Tuve que irme inmediatamente después, permanecer más tiempo allí hubiera sido extraño y ella ya no me prestó mucha atención cuando abrió el paquete y comenzó a sacar las herramientas una por una._
> 
> _Fue mejor de esta manera. No hubiera aguantado mucho tiempo más sin desear tomar una de sus manos o algo más… Al parecer estoy más loco de lo que pensaba._
> 
> _Ahora pasemos a su informe._
> 
> _«_ _Él me recuerda un poco a ti, es bastante alto. Pero no lleva máscara y a ti solamente te vi una vez.»_
> 
> _No tengo nada para decir al respecto. Rey es sumamente inteligente. Si ella se da cuenta de lo que sucede y no dice nada, debo suponer que está interesada en seguir el juego. Debo pensar que ella tiene tantos deseos de conocerme como yo a ella y que está dispuesta a seguir mis reglas._
> 
> _Tal vez esperaba algo más, pero me alivia profundamente de que me encuentre «infinitamente más agradable» que a Hux y no temo que me haga daño. Sólo podría hacerlo si me rechaza y trataré de que me conozca un poco más antes de darle esa posibilidad._
> 
> _En definitiva, fue un día notable. Y quedan muchos más por delante._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Sus comentarios y críticas siempre son bienvenidos y apreciados!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Conóceme [en Twitter ](https://twitter.com/luubamoon)


End file.
